


Whumptober 15

by Waywocket



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: When things get too much for Peter I to deal with alone Peter Walter I brings in the help of the very first Walter Worker.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 15

The longer Colonel Peter Walter worked with blue matter, the more he knew he was going to need help. Every discovery led to more and more questions and possibilities. But who could he trust? Everyone at the Cavalcadium had been interested in matter at first but, after the copper elephants, it had become a bit of a hushed topic.

But as time went on, one of the youngest maids was proving to be most helpful. With Iris heavily pregnant and on bed rest, he hired on more help to keep them both cared for. This young maid, Nana, had been the only one that didn’t seem afraid of him. Or better yet, the blue matter.

Long since his skin had paled and his hair had grown blue undertones. So far, nothing else had happened, but he knew they whispered about it in the halls. They were afraid of changing, of not being able to leave. Even now, he hardly left the manor.

But that didn’t seem to bother Nana much. She came in with his meals and tidied up around the room. Even managed to pull him away from his work enough to eat. Mostly she asked him questions to keep his focus while he ate.

She sounded genuinely interested in his work. Or at least convincingly curious. 

When he could, he used the young Nana as a soundboard, pondering aloud what possibilities there were for blue matter. They would spend many afternoons pouring over his notes.

She was quiet, but she asked questions and offered support. More than once, she had insight on an angle he would have never thought of. It wasn’t long at all until Nana became more than just a maid of the manor. She was a very important asset in his research, and he treated her as such.

Peter shared his ideas and listened to all of her’s, working in tandem in the small lab. With her help, he grew bolder. Everything seemed possible with blue matter. The potential seemed all but limitless. 

Portals were still fascinating. After the discovery of Kazooland, they wondered what else they could find.

Nana had suggested using them as transportation. Such a grand idea! Cutting down travel time and distance! Visiting family on the other side of the country as if they lived down the street! 

While they discussed how endless the possibilities were, Peter began to wonder just how endless they really were. Secretly, he devised the portal to open to the world of the dead. If he couldn’t bring her back, he wanted to see Delilah one last time and tell her how much he loved her.

It was a secret he kept even from Nana. She helped build the main frame of it, but he would create the power to go between the worlds themselves. Something he wanted, needed to do.

Over time, Nana’s skin turned white, and her bright hair blue. Peter mourned for her and apologized for what he had done to Nana. While she would always be welcome in Walter manor, he knew there was little left for her outside of the manor.

Instead, she laughed it off and waved a hand. It was something she knew was bound to happen. But it was alright Nana had work here, for now at least. And with endless possibilities, she knew there would be more to do than what could be done in her lifetime. 

So they pressed on. The first portal was small, just a window they could look through, trying to see to the other side. Something to see the potential. 

Finding a way to build it and keep it stable took months of leaking blue matter and broken parts. Many long nights where he sent Nana to bed so he could work on the parts he didn’t need her to know about yet. Things he thought would get them to Heaven. To see his darling Delilah one more time.

When at long last, the trial portal was complete they could hardly wait to turn it on. Nana had cheered excitedly when Peter twisted in the last screw. 

Peter grinned and stepped back. His heart was pounding in his chest. This was it! He would see her again. His beloved Delilah. He may not be able to bring her back, but seeing her would be enough.

Nana had been such a grand help, and he was very proud of the scientist she had become in such a short time. He could think of no better way to thank her for all her work than letting her start up the machine. Waving his arm, he stepped back to let her start up the portal device.

A moment of hesitation, and she grinned widely. Rushing over to the small portal, she wasted no time in finally powering the machine on. A snow-white hand flipped the final switch before she clasped them both tightly to her chest. Nana leaned close to the opening, waiting to see through to the other side.

The portal glowed a bright blue as the matter churned through the machine and brought it to life. It softly whirred and hummed as it tried to open all the way.

Peter warned her that it was dangerous and reached for her to pull her away, to a safe distance. There was a sudden flash of light as the blue matter light took over the room. The soft humming turned into a high pitched whining as the machine malfunctioned.

Peter quickly threw his arm over his eyes, using the thick sleeve to protect them. Blindly, he reached out for Nana, trying to get her to safety. Hand reaching wildly, Peter found her sleeve and roughly tugged her to himself, trying to shield her from the portal. He worried she had passed out when he felt her body slump against him.

When it was finally safe, he looked down to check on Nana. When he did, he thought he was going to be sick. He felt a cold rock sink into the pit of his stomach, and bile rush up his throat.

The flash had taken her head. It had been a clean sever, just above her shoulders. Blood poured from what was left of her neck. The still warm blood pooled into her blouse, staining a dark crimson.

It seemed he had made a portal to Heaven, as he’d so desperately hoped. Just not how he had meant to.


End file.
